Laundry wash operations involve the combination of fabrics to be washed with a detergent in a wash liquor. The wash liquor comprising the fabrics and detergent is then subjected to a wash operation. Oftentimes this is conducted in an automatic washing machine operation wherein the wash liquor is subjected to one or more cycles wherein each cycle involves the agitation of the wash liquor.
However, an issue with such wash operations is that often residues remain on the fabrics after the wash operation has finished. These residues are often undissolved detergent composition. This issue is especially seen under stressed wash conditions especially short and/or cold wash conditions. These short and/or cold wash conditions are becoming more popular as they are less environmentally impactful in that they are less resource and energy intensive. Stressed conditions can also include low agitation washes, overfilled washing machines and low water wash cycles. Such other stressed conditions also impact the energy and resource requirements of the wash operation and so generally are more environmentally friendly.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a laundry wash process that provides excellent fabric cleaning yet minimises detergent residues on fabrics under stressed wash conditions, especially under more environmentally friendly or stressed conditions such as cold and/or quick wash conditions.
The Inventors surprisingly found that the process of the present invention overcame this technical problem.